Love Story
by anubisd101
Summary: Song-fic. Taylor Swift Love Story (Not the exactly by the song, and no lyrics inbetween stanzas) KT's dad won't let her see this boy she met at school. What side is her butler on? Story WAY better the summery! R&R All Genres: Romance, Adventure, Drama, Parody, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**SO, THIS IS JUST A STORY I CREATED WHILE LISTENING TO THE SONG LOVE STORY BY TAYLOR SWIFT, IT IS A KEDDIE ONE-SHOT! THIS IS MY FIRST ONE-SHOT, SO BE NICE!**

* * *

K.T.'s P.O.V.

I was walking out of school, and all of a sudden, I saw this boy sitting under a tree, he was reading a book. I looked at him and he looked up at me. I smiled, and he did to. He put the book down and came up to me.

?- Hey.

KT- Hey.

?- I'm Eddie.

KT- I'm KT.

Eddie- Would you like to go get some ice-cream?

KT- Yeah, sure.

I couldn't stop smiling, neither could he. We had to walk by my house to get to town, and my dad saw us. He didn't like Eddie at all! He came bursting through the front door yelling.

Mr. Rush- KT! Who is this?!

KT- Uh, dad, this is...

Mr. Rush- I don't care who he is, you're coming with me!

My dad grabbed my arms, trying to pull me into the house.

KT- Hey! Let me go!

I tryed to break free of my dad's grip, but I couldn't.

Eddie- KT!

KT- Ahhh!

My dad pulled me into my house screaming.

Mr. Rush- What did you think you were doing with that boy?

KT- I think, he was taking me out for ice-cream! Why the hell did you drag me in the house?!

Mr. Rush- Don't you swear at me young lady!

KT- Tell me!

Mr. Rush- All those boys in black are bad news KT! I'm not going to have my daughter be with one of those boys that gets what they want and leaves! Now go to your room!

KT- But dad!

Mr. Rush- Now!

I stomped up the stairs to my room. I started to cry. I got out my computer and opened up my virtual diary, and typed in the password _puppies_, then, I began typing...

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was... I don't even know how to explain it! I met this really cute boy at school today, and he asked me out for ice-cream, and of course I said yes! We walked by my house, and my dad bursted through the door screaming! I'm surprised the naibors didn't call the cops! Anyway, my dad ripped me into the house, and told me that I'm not aloud to see him at all! And BTW, the boys name is Eddie! Uh, and now I'm crying! What's wrong with me? I just met this guy like 10 minuets ago, and now I'm crying over him?! What dose that mean?_

I closed my computer and just stared at the celing until Greg called me for dinner. Greg is the butler, he's from England, he has so many interesting storys about there. I ran down stairs and avoided eye contact with my dad. I wasn't really hungry, I just played with my food until I was dismissed. My dad left, but Greg stopped me.

Greg- Uh, Ms. Rush?

KT- Yeah?

Greg- Are you alright, you don't seem yourself tonight.

KT- I'm fine, just had a bad day.

Greg- Would you like to talk about it?

KT- No, thank you.

I went back up stairs and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning... (still KT's P.O.V.)

I woke up to the sun in my eyes, and birds chirping. It was the most wonderful way to wake up, I smiled, until I remembered yesterday. I looked down at my hardwood floor. I got up, got dressed, and went down for breakfast. I was wearing a cadet blue elbo length top, that had black lace covering half of it at an angle, and with fringe. With bell-bottom jeans, and plain black flip-flops. My dad wasn't down there, I assumed he was still in bed. Greg wasn't making breakfast. What time was it? Is it to early? I went up stairs to check my clock, it was 7:30 on Saterday! Wow, what time did I go to bed last night? I knew no one would be up for about another 2 hours. I went on my computer, and on my Facebook. I got a friend request from Eddie S. Miller. I assumed it was boy I met yesterday. I clicked accept. Turns out, he was up too! I messaged him...

(**Bold**= Eddie| _Italics_= KT)

_Hey Eddie! ;)_

**Hey KT! ;) How come your up so early?**

_Idk, I guess I went to bed early last night, or something. Wby?_

**Same here. So, is anyone else in your house up yet?**

_No, not yet. Why?_

**Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?**

_Yeah, yeah, I'd like that. :)_

**Cool, so when's a good time?**

_How about right now?!_

**Now? What about your dad?**

_He won't be up for like another 2 hours, all I have to do is be home by 9:15_

**Ok, I'll come pick you up, and we can have that ice cream ;)**

_:) Do you need to know where I live?_

**No, I kinda figured it out yesterday**

_Ok, see you in a while! ;)_

**You too! ;)**

* * *

I was to exited! This guy is like perfect! I know I'm gonna prove my dad wrong. I grabbed my purse, and ran down the stairs. In like 5-10 minuets, Eddie was in my front yard with his black open roof car, I got in the passenger seat and we drove to town. The whole time we were there, we talked, we really got to know each other. I was so upset when I had to go home.

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V.

I met the most amazing girl yesterday! Her name's KT, and she is beautiful, smart, funny, I don't know why, but I've never felt this way about someone before. What is this feeling? I walked her to her door after we went into town, I wanted her to stay longer, but her dad would kill both of us if he knew.

KT- So, thanks for taking me out, I had a great time.

Eddie- Me too.

Our faces were just 3 inches apart, so I closed the gap between our lips. She kissed back. I put my hand around her neck, and she put her hand on my shoulder. When we pulled apart, we stared into each others eyes.

Eddie- We should do this again sometime.

I let go of her neck and walked back to my car, and went home. My mom wasn't there, she was barley ever home, so I just sat on the couch and watched TV.

* * *

KT's P.O.V.

OMG! He kissed me! I kissed back! Now I really didn't want to go! But my dad would kill us if he found out! Oh my god, what am I gonna do?! I really like this guy! When he left, I wanted to cry, I ran up to my room, and screamed into my pillow. I couldn't believe it! I looked at my clock, it was 9:28, my dad would be getting up in two minuets! That means, uh oh, Greg was already up and in the kitchen! He could have seen Eddie! I ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen, Greg looked at me and smiled.

Greg- Good morning, Ms. Rush.

KT- Morning.

Greg- Did you sleep well last night?

KT- Not really, kept having this dream that I was glued to my wall. What about you?

Greg- I slept quite fine, how come you went to bed so early last night?

KT- No reason, just had a long day.

Greg- Yes, a long day of your father yelling at you?

KT- Yes.

Greg- You know your father is just looking out for you.

KT- I know.

Greg- If you know, then why did you sneak out of the house at this hour with the boy you met yesterday?

My heart sunk, my eyes widened, I couldn't move. I just sat there at the table staring straight ahead. I looked at him with worried eyes.

KT- How did you know?

Greg- I've been up for 13 minuets. I heard you two outside the door.

KT- Oh god, Greg, please don't tell dad!? Please, Please, Please!

Greg- Oh don't worry, I won't.

I smiled, and looked back at the table.

Greg- I don't have to.

That rose my head back up to his.

KT- Wait, what do you mean you don't have to?

Greg- Your father is not a stupid man, he knew you were going to try something.

Just as he finished that sentence, my dad walked through the door. I was crying.

KT- Dad, I...

Mr. Rush- I don't want to hear it KT! Your grounded for 2 weeks!

KT- But dad, I...

Mr. Rush- Go to your room!

KT- DAD!

Mr. Rush- NOW!

I ran up the stairs with tears in my eyes. I cryed into my pillow. Then Greg knocked on my door.

Greg- KT, open this door at once!

KT- No!

Greg- KT, now! Before I get your father!

I ran into the bathroom with my computer.

KT- I'm in the bathroom!

Greg- Well, when you come out, open this door!

I turned my computer on mute. I sat on the counter, and opened Facebook.

_Eddie, I know your not on right now, but my dad found out about us going out this morning, and now he's probably going to take my computer away now because he grounded me for two weeks! It sucks, but I'll see you at school on Monday. Bye! ;) :'(_

I closed my computer, and unlocked my bedroom door.

Greg- Your father has requested I take your phone and laptop away.

I gave him the laptop in my hand, and went to get my phone. Once he had them both, I closed my door and locked it again. I ran to my bed and cried, luckily, my virtual diary goes straight to this little phone like thing, but it was just my diary. I began to type.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, was kinda like yesterday. Eddie took me out to get ice cream, and my dad found out! Now I'm grounded for two weeks! I can't believe this! Did I mention Eddie kissed me?! He did! And it was magical! It felt so right! And my dad took away my laptop and phone, I hate my dad!_

I put the thing down, and stared at the ceiling. When Greg called me down for lunch, and dinner, I just ignored him until it was time to go to sleep. I got in my rainbow striped pj pants, and a long-sleeved hot pink shirt. It was 8:00 when I went to bed. At 11:00, I woke up to the sound of something hitting my window. I got up and opend the shades to see...Eddie?! He was throwing rocks at my window, as soon as he saw me, he stopped and smiled. I opened my window.

KT- Eddie?

I was whispering, but he wasn't.

Eddie- Hey!

KT- What are you doing here?!

Eddie- Want to go for a walk?

KT- Right now?

Eddie- Yeah!

KT- Are you crazy?!

Eddie- Crazy for you.

That made me smile, I looked at my door, then back at him. Letting out a sigh, I said...

KT- Ok.

He smiled, and so did I climed out my window, I fell, but Eddie caught me bridle-style. He put me down, and we started walking.

* * *

Greg's P.O.V.

Me and Mr. Rush were up very late at night, I believed it was 11, we were having a cup of coffee. He wanted my advice on how to handle this KT situation.

Mr. Rush- Well Greg, what do you suppose we do?

Greg- Well, what have you done so far?

Mr. Rush- I called her school earlier, I'm now home schooling her.

Greg- Well, she's your daughter, I think you should do what you feel is best for her.

Mr. Rush- Yes, well...

He stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked out the glass window on the side of the front door. I looked out it to see Ms. Rush, and the boy her father hates so much. He had his arm around her, she was still in her PJs, and he was dresses in normal cloths.

Mr. Rush- Dear God! When will that girl learn to take no for an answer, and when will that boy learn to stay away from my daughter?! Greg, go after them!

Greg- Yes sir!

I ran out the door and followed them to the park. I was about to walk up to them until I heard their conversation.

Eddie- KT, you know I've never met another girl like you?

KT- Really?

Eddie- Really. I mean, your beautiful, your smart, your funny. And I really like you.

KT- I really like you too.

That stopped me, where have I heard something like that before?

* * *

_FLASH-BACK: 9 YEARS AGO (Greg has a brother, and his brother has a son, this is in England, and it is still Greg's P.O.V.)_

_I was walking down the street with my brother, we were looking for my nephew Tommy. We came across him and a girl. (My brother's name is Rick)_

_Tommy- Hey Rachel!_

_Rachel- Hey Tommy! So where's your dad?_

_Tommy- Oh, he's home, don't worry about him, he won't find out._

_Rachel- Ok, if you say so._

_The two hugged. Tommy was a 10 year old kid that had blond hair, and no front teeth. He was wearing a long-sleeved orange and white striped shirt, with an orange T-Shrit over it that had a picture of a bull dozer on it. Along with regular jeans and white sneakers. For Rachel (which is the name of the girl he was talking to), she was was wearing a sky-blue t-shirt that had the words LIVE LOVE DREAM in big pink sparkly letters. And pink skiney-jeans, and sky__-blue flip flops._

_Tommy- Hey Rach?_

_Rachel- Yeah?_

_Tommy- There's something I want to give you._

_The young girl looked confused, until Tommy pulled out a red and silver box, when the girl opened it, it showed two PROMIS wrings that had there names on them. She began to cry as she put hers on, and Tommy put on his._

_Rachel- I can't believe this! This is the best present anyone has ever gotten me!_

_She gave Tommy a quick peck on the cheek. I saw the look in both there eyes, they want to be together forever, even if they were only 10. It was a look I had never seen before. My brother's face was red with rage, he walked right up to them screaming._

_Rick- Tommy!_

_Tommy- Daddy! Uh, what are you..._

_Rick- That is none of your business! You are coming with me right now! You are grounded for 6 months young man!_

_I thought it was a bit harsh, but he knew what was best for his son. When we got to his house, he was blowing off on Tommy._

_Rick- I can't believe you! I thought I raised you better then that! I can't handle you anymore! I'm shipping you off to an orphanage!_

_Tommy- What?! Daddy, you can't do that!_

_Rick- Oh yes I can, and I will!_

_Tommy began to cry, then I came up with an idea._

_Greg- Why don't I take him?!_

_That made them both stare at me. _

_Rick- You?_

_Grag- Yes, I find it will be better for Tommy to stay with a relative then with strangers._

_Rick took a while to think about it, and all of a sudden, made up his mind._

_Rick- Well, if you insist. Go pack now, boy!_

_Rick walked out of the room, and slammed his office door shut. Tommy came up and hugged me with tears in his eyes._

_Tommy- Thank you._

_Was all he could say._

_Greg- Your welcome, now go pack._

_He ran upstairs with a smile on his face._

_The next day..._

_Tommy was all packed up, he was saying goodbye to Rachel, for now._

_Tommy- Bye Rach, I'll never forget you._

_Rachel- I'll never forget you either._

_They hugged, it was so sweet._

_Tommy- Just know, one day I'll be back. Ok?_

_Rachel- Ok._

_She kissed his cheek again, and we set off to my house which was an hour and a half away. Tommy had stayed there for months, until he had to go back, not because his father had requested him back, because I had gotten a job in America. One of my old friends was paying a lot of money for a butler. I had to tell Tommy that he was going back._

_Greg- Tommy?_

_Tommy- Yeah, Uncle Greg?_

_Greg- Great news! Your going home!_

_Tommy- What!? Why?!_

_Greg- Your not excited? I thought you would be happy to see Rachel again._

_Tommy- Are you kidding me?! I don't want to go back to my dad! He's so mean to me! And he would never let me see Rachel! Please don't make me go home! Please!_

_Greg- I'm sorry Tommy, but I'm moving to America for a job, and I can't take you with me._

_Tommy- Why not?!_

_Greg- Because it's too far away from home. Tommy, I'm sorry to say this, but you're going home weather you like it or not!_

_He just kept screaming until he gave in and started packing. I drove him home. He was standing outside his house on the sidewalk._

_Greg- Good luck Tommy!_

_I began to drive away. (What is happening with Tommy: He threw his suite case on the lawn and began running the opposite way of where Greg was driving) I looked at my mirror and saw Tommy running away from his house!_

_Greg- TOMMY!_

_I slammed on the breaks, and turned my car around, and hit the gas. I finally caught up to him in the park where I saw Rachel reading on the bench. He ran up to her and picked her up by her hands._

_Tommy- Rach!_

_Rachel- Tommy!_

_They hugged._

_Rachel- What are you doing here?_

_Tommy- My Uncle got a job in America, so I had to come back, but I can't go back to my dad._

_Rachel- Tommy, I have to tell you something._

_Tommy- What is it?_

_Rachel- *sighs* My dad died. I have to go to China to live with my mom. My aunt is coming to pick me up today._

_Tommy- What? No. Rach, please don't say that!_

_Rachel- I'm sorry Tommy._

_I then got one idea, one that will solve everyones problems, and leave everyone happy._

_Greg- Tommy!_

_Tommy- Uncle Greg?! I didn't know you followed me here._

_Greg- Just listen to me, this may sound a bit crazy, but if you two really want to be together forever, I can help._

_They both looked confused._

_Greg- Well, do you?_

_They looked at each other, and smiled._

_Tommy&Rachel- Yes!_

_I put us in a huddle and told them my plan. They were a little off on it, but they both agreed to it. I drove them both home, where Rachel got her suit case, and Tommy got his off his front lawn. I told them they needed $500.00. They somehow were both able to get it. I called a cab. I made a quick phone call to an old friend. When the cab got here, they both got in it. I told the driver where to go. _

_Greg- Well, good luck you two!_

_Tommy- Thank you so much Uncle Greg!_

_He gave me hug, I soon had to go._

_Tommy- You've been more of a dad to me then my own._

_I smiled at his comment._

_Rachel- Sir, I can't say how great full I am for this, but, thank you!_

_To my surprise, the young girl hugged me. I gladly returned the hug. The cab drove off as I waved goodbye to them. I just really hope this works. I got in my car and drove to the airport, where I got on the plane to America._

_In the cab..._

_Cab Driver- So, where are we headed again?_

_Tommy- Anubis House Boarding School._

_The cab driver put the address in his gps._

_END OF FLASH-BACK_

* * *

I couldn't believe this, I was experiencing the same thing twice? I didn't know what to do, so I walked home. Mr. Rush was in bed. I decided to get the mail. I almost fainted, as if a stroke of faith had happened tonight, I received a letter from none other the my nephew Tommy, the one I sent to Anubis House Boarding School 9 years ago, and placed in Isis House. Did all of this mean something? I didn't know, but I had to read the letter. I sat down at the kitchen table and opened it. I began reading.

_Dear Uncle Greg,_

_Well, it's been a long time sense we've seen each other. I just wanted to let you know everything that has happened in the past 9 years! Me and Rachel are still in Isis House, and we're getting married in a few months! I just wanted to thank you so much for what you did 9 years ago. We wouldn't be where we are today if it wern't for you! And actually, Rachel wants to say something, she's right here next to me, and she says she's got great news! She's gonna start writing now:_

_Hi! It's me, Rachle! I want to thank you so much for what you did 9 years ago! And also, me and Tommy were talking about you to our house mother, Cilina. And when we were done, she told me to stay behind, so I did. Anyway, she said that you sound wonderful, and that she would like to offer you the job as the house father at Isis House! Please take the job! We would both love to see you again! And it pays good money! And your great with kids! Please come to England! I know it's big, but you'll love it here at Isis House, I promise!_

_ Love, _

_ Tommy&Rachel_

I couldn't believe what I was reading, they wanted me? As their house father? The two kids that I set up to go to boarding school 9 years ago are getting married? I don't know what to do anymore. Until it hit me. I was going to let history repeat it self. I went to my room and began packing. I filled out my resignation, and left it on Mr. Rush's desk. Once I had everything packed, I got dressed in my favorite suit, and stood beside the house, below Ms. Rush's window, until I heard giggling voices. They stop once they saw me.

KT- Uh...Greg?

Greg- Hello Ms. Rush, and friend.

KT- Uh, this isn't what it looks like...

Greg- I don't care.

Eddie- You don't?

Greg- Before I say anything, what is your name, boy?

Eddie- Me? I'm Eddie.

Greg- Ok, now I'm going to ask you two some questions. Sit.

They looked confused, but sat on the grass. I sat in front of them.

Greg- Now, how do you two feel about each other?

KT- What?

Greg- Come now. I want the honest truth, how do you feel about each other?

Eddie&KT-...

Greg- Nothing? So KT, your just doing this to make your father angry?

KT- No! I...

Greg- You what?

KT- I really like Eddie. I don't really know how to explain it my self because the feelings I feel for him...I...I...I don't know what they are.

Greg- Interesting. Your turn boy.

I turned twords the young man who was frozen at KT's words.

Eddie- I... I've never felt this way about someone before, it's like everytime I look at her, I'm in heaven, and every time she leaves, or I look away, my life is hell. I never want her to go. I want to be with her forever.

KT began to cry. I knew what I had to do.

Greg- Kids, I need to tell you a story...

I told them the story of my nephew, and the love of his life.

KT- Wow, I... I don't know how to respond to that.

Eddie- Me neither.

Greg- Kids, I just got a letter from Tommy. He and Rachle are getting married!

Eddie- Really?!

KT- Wow! That's amazing!

Greg- Yes, it is. And Rachle told me in her part of the letter, that their house mother wants me to come work there as the house father.

KT- Really? So your leaving?

KT's voice got sad, and then I told them both.

Greg- Yes, I am leaving tomorrow...

They hung their heads.

Greg- ...with you two.

They pick their heads up with confused faces.

KT&Eddie- What?!

Greg- Kids, I want history to repeat itself. So start packing!

They both smiled at each other.

Greg- So...you're in?

KT&Eddie- We're in!

They both left, KT went through her window, so her dad wouldn't wake up, and Eddie went home to pack. He said that he had saved up money for a guitar, and KT knew the code to her dad's safe. They both came back with all the money they could get out of the house with, and suit cases. It costed $750 for an adult plane ticket, and $500 for kids. Which means we needed $1,750. Plus a few hundred more for a cab, they needed school supplies, and uniforms. It was a lot to handle. But I called my friend Eric Sweet, the principle, and he set up everything. We wrote a note to KT's father. It says:

_From KT:_

_Dear father, thank you for being my dad, and taking care of me. I will miss you when I'm at school. I love you! 3 Love, your daughter, KT Rush._

_From Greg: Thank you sir for this lovely job for the past 9 years, but I have a new one at Anubis House Boarding School as the Isis House house father. Your daughter will be in good hands! Love, your former butler, Greg Conver._

_From Eddie: Hey, I'm Eddie! I'm the boy that you hate! You know the one that was hanging out with your daughter so much. Any way, it's school time! I'll take good care of your daughter for you! Hate (which I believe you do), Eddie Miller._

We taped the note to the livingroom wall. We all grabbed our suit cases, and piled in Eddie's car. Sence me, nor KT had one. We made our way to the airport, where we bought 3 plane tickets to England. It was 5 am when we were loading everything onto the plain. Eddie paid extra to take his car. We all got in our plane seats and buckled up. We all fell asleep, and woke up to the sound of the captain talking over the intercom.

Captain (over intercom)- Attention passengers, please buckle up, we will begin landing in England soon.

We were all already buckled up, so we just waited until the plane landed. When it did, we unloaded our suit cases. And got off the plane. The baggage man unloaded Eddie's car. We put everything in it, and took off for Anubis House Boarding School.

* * *

At The School...

Greg's P.O.V.

We arrived at the school, KT, and Eddie went to see the principle, and I went to Isis House. I walked in the front door and was greeted by, I believed was their house mother, Cilina. She was a blond woman with a bob hair cut, had big brown eyes, and a perfect smile. She wore a maroon sweater dress with long sleeves, tan high-heel boots, and a golden locket.

Cilina- Hi, may I help you?

Greg- Yes, I am here to see my nephew, Tommy.

Cilina- Oh, so your the Uncle Greg I hear so much about.

Greg- Yes, that's me!

Cilina- Do you except the house father job?

Greg- Yes, I do.

Cilina- Great! I'll take your bags upstairs!

Greg- Thank you, mama.

Cilina- Oh please, just call me Cilina!

Greg- Alright, Cilina. Do you know where Tommy is?

Cilina- oh, yes. One moment. Uh, Tommy.

She walked into the common room.

Tommy- Yes, Cilina?

Cilina- You and Rachle have a visitor.

I heard foot steps coming towards me, until I heard a shout.

Tommy- Uncle Greg!?

Greg- Hello, my boy!

My nephew gave me a hug, along with his fiancé, Rachle.

* * *

KT's P.O.V.

We went to the principle's office, and I found out that Eddie's dad owned this school! We were placed in Anubis House. We entered the house and were greeted by a women.

Trudy- Oh, hello dearies! And who might you two be?

KT- I'm KT.

Eddie- And I'm Eddie. We're new here.

KT- We moved from the states.

Trudy- Oh, well we weren't informed of any new ones, but I'll call Mr. Sweet! Until then...

Eddie- Actually, that's my dad.

Trudy- Mr. Sweet?

Eddie- Yeah.

Trudy- Oh, well, ok! Uh, let's see, well, first, I'm Trudy, the house mother. And Eddie, you'll stay in Fabian and Mick's room, and KT, you'll be staying in Nina, Amber, and Willow's room.

KT&Eddie- Ok.

Trudy- Alright, I'll unpack for the both of you, while you two go in the common room and meet everybody!

Trudy grabbed suit cases and began before we could say anything, so we just walked into, what the Brits call, the common room. Everyone stopped and stared at us, so we introduced our selves.

KT- Hi! I'm KT, and this is Eddie. We're new here!

Nina- Well, I'm Nina.

Fabian- I'm Fabian.

Amber- I'm Amber.

Alfie- I'm Alfie.

Patricia- I'm Patricia.

Jerome- I'm Jerome.

Joy- I'm Joy.

Mara- I'm Mara.

Mick- I'm Mick.

Willow- And I'm Willow! Welcome to Anubis House!

* * *

**PHEW! THAT TOOK A WHILE! ANYWAY, REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU TO REVIEW!**


	2. Note: PLEASE, PLEASE READ!

**HEY EVERYBODY!**

**NO, THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. SORRY!**

**OK, SO I JUST RECENTLY MADE A FACEBOOK, AND TWITTER FAN PAGE FOR MY FANFICTIONS!**

**ON THESE SITES, I WILL BE SAYING STUFF LIKE: **

**•WHEN I'M GOING TO UPDATE **

**•PREVIEWS, **

**•I WILL EXSEPT QUESTIONS ON THE OTHER WEBSITES**

**•SHOUT OUTS TO OTHER STORIES AND WRITERS**

**•OPINIONS ON OTHERS STORIES, **

**•ECT.**

**FOR ALL OF YOU OUT THERE THAT HAVE A FACEBOOK, THE PAGE IS CALLED:**

**_Anubisd101_**

**AND THE TWITTER IS:**

**_anubisd101_**

**I NEED TO GET AS MANY LIKES, AND FOLLOWS AS POSSIBLE PLEASE!**

_**THANK YOU!**_


End file.
